Manga Entertainment
Manga Entertainment is a distributor of anime in the United Kingdom that began releasing One Piece on DVD and Blu-Ray in 2013. In May 2019 they were acquired by Funimation, the North American rights holder of the One Piece anime.Funimation Acquires U.K. Anime Distributor Manga Entertainment - Anime News Network As of 2020, Manga has licensed the first 516 episodes of the TV series (except for crossover episodes) and eleven of the Movies for home video and have scheduled a theatrical release of movie 14 for February 2020. Home Media TV Series Manga's release of the One Piece TV series is identical in content to FUNimation's American releases, including the logo and credit alterations. Collections 1-13 use the PAL masters created by Madman,Collection One DVD credits following each disc. whereas Collection Fourteen onward are identical to the NTSC discs released by FUNimation (even refering to the US season releases in the menus). These releases contain audio in English 5.1 surround and Japanese stereo, and use the same subtitle translations as FUNimation's releases. The 'In The Booth with Brina Palencia' special feature, which was advertised but not included with the US release of Season Five: Voyage Four, is included in Collection Thirteen. The Marathon Mode option is missing from the first thirteen collections. Otherwise, the extras are identical to their US counterparts. Collection 1 Collection 2 Collection 3 Collection 4 Collection 5 Collection 6 Collection 7 Collection 8 Collection 9 Collection 10 Collection 11 Collection 12 Collection 13 Collection 14 Collection 15 Collection 16 Collection 17 Collection 18 Collection 19 Collection 20 Collection 21 Movies The movies previously dubbed and released by FUNimation contain the English dub and original Japanese versions, whereas the others contain the Japanese version only. The movie packs use Manga's own masters with alternate subtitles that occasionally use names and terminology inconsistent to the FUNimation translations.My reviewer.net - 'One Piece' Movie 1-9 Collections Movie 8 This contains the same content as the 'Movie 7-9 Collection' disc.Review for One Piece - The Movie: Episode Of Alabasta Movie 10 Movie 12 The extras from the American and Australian releases are not included.UK Anime Network - Anime review: One Piece Film: Z Reception With Manga's first release of the series, several reviewers noted the high fan demand for an uncut DVD version following FUNimation's acquisition of the series in America six years earlier and the relative value of starting with the Collection sets, which each contain two of the Voyages initially released in America.MyReviewer.com - 'Review for One Piece Collection 1'UK Anime Network - 'Anime review: One Piece - Collection One'Toonzone - 'Review: "One Piece Uncut Collections 1-4 (UK Editions)": See Pirates at their Best!' Like the FUNimation releases, the uncut version and FUNimation dub were considered a more effective approach to the series than 4Kids' edited version as aired on TV.MyReviewer.com - 'Review for One Piece Collection 1'Anime UK News - 'One Piece #1' Some reviews criticized the earlier DVDs' video quality for including noticeable compression artifacts such as macroblocking, although these problems were noted to be less apparent in later volumes, particularly once the DVDs started using HD masters.MyReviewer.com - 'Review for One Piece Collection 1'Anime Blu-Ray UK - 'DVD Review: One Piece - Collection 1'MyReviewer.com - 'Review for One Piece Collection 10' While the release of movies not licensed by Funimation was appreciated, the Movie Collection DVDs themselves were considered disappointing. The first Movie Collection was criticized for having poor video and audio quality, as well as translations that were not consistent with either the TV series DVDs or the other movie releases;MyReviewer.com - 'Review for One Piece Movie Collection 1'UK Anime Network - 'Anime review: One Piece - Movie Collection 1' several errors on the box for this release, incorrectly advertising an English dub, 5.1 audio and the short Dream Soccer King, were also noted.Anime Blu-Ray UK - 'Unboxing: One Piece - Movie Collection 1' The video quality of the other two Movie Collections was much more positively received, but the films still contained a "disappointing" stereo soundtrack with "music and sound effects overpowering dialogue to the point of burying it completely"MyReviewer.com - 'Review for One Piece Collection 10'Anime Blu-Ray UK - 'DVD Review: One Piece - Movie Collection 3' and subtitles with grammatical and translation errors.The Fandom post - 'One Piece Movie Collection 3 UK Anime DVD Review ' The audio and translation issues were carried over to the Blu-ray release of Movie 8,Anime Blu-Ray UK - 'Blu-ray Review: One Piece: Movie 8 - Episode of Alabasta - The Pirates and the Princess of the Desert' but did not affect movies 10 and 12.MyReviewer.com Theatrical Strong World was screened at BFI Southbank on May 16, 2014.Anime Weekend returns to BFI Southbank 16-18 May, Archived press releases - British Film Institute A theatrical release of One Piece: Stampede is scheduled for February 2, 2020 in subtitled and dubbed formats.One Piece Stampede Has U.K. Cinema Release on February 2 - Anime News Network References Site Navigation Category:Articles Without an Infobox Category:One Piece International Category:Companies